


You Really Got Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request. Anonymous. we’ve had a fic of Luci going down on a girl in the middle of the night. How about one witch Gabriel doing the same thing





	You Really Got Me

Sighing, you crawled into the King size bed that looked far too large for one person. Which, was because it was. Your husband had bought it as a surprise when you’d moved into your house. He’d had it set up while you were out shopping for a new vacuum because yours ‘broke’ (he admitted he’d done that later on).

Gabriel had been gone on heaven’s business far too long. Between your two kids fighting, school meetings, and missing him…crawling into a very large, very empty bed wasn’t what you wanted _or _needed. You missed Gabriel like he wouldn’t believe. The way his arms held you while you slept, despite him having no need for it. The way his lips would brush your forehead when you were in that spot between awake and asleep.

You rolled over, your left hand resting on his empty pillow. Seeing your wedding band set, you smiled softly to yourself as your eyes closed. You thought over the past fifteen years of your relationship. You’d met him when you were nineteen, married at twenty-one, your daughter was born when you were twenty-four, your son at twenty-six, and your youngest daughter when you were twenty-nine.

Some days you’d look at yourself in the mirror and hate what you saw. And then Gabriel would look at you with a look that told you not to worry. At thirty-four, you weren’t the perky nineteen year old he’d fallen for, and he looked at you the same way.

* * *

Feeling something moving up your leg, you shifted in your sleep, rolling to your back. It went from just up the back of one of your legs, to the inside of both legs. Trying to move again, you panicked when your legs were held in place. “Calm down, sweet cheeks.” Came the soothing voice of Gabriel.

“You ass! You scared the hell out of me!” You chuckled, putting your hands over your face.

He kissed your inner thigh. “I came home, and saw you laying there.” He groaned. “The way your eyelashes went against your cheeks, the way your hair was spread out over your pillow, the way your lips part ever so slightly when you sleep….” You couldn’t help but blush. “But was _really _got me going? Was the you sigh in your sleep. The way your shirt teased me at what it’s covering. Got me wanting to _eat you up_, sugar.”

You smiled down at him, the little light letting you see the way his eyes sparkled. “Sweet talker.” You chuckled.

“Not as sweet as you.” He smirked before his tongue went over your slit, letting you know that he’d snapped them off you as soon as he wanted you. “Better than _any _candy.” His hands gripped your thighs as his tongue teased you. You bit your lip, relishing in feeling him again. When the tip of his tongue circled your clit, you gasped. Gabriel chuckled, loving all the tiny sounds he could draw from you before you were a squirming mess screaming his name.

You ran your fingers through his hair, looking forward to gripping it as you rode out his tongue induced orgasm. Gently, he sucked on your clit as his grace teased your entrance. The first time he’d used that, you’d nearly jumped out of bed. Now, you’d come to enjoy it as you would any part of him. “Gabe!” You arched your back as you felt his grace finally enter you.

Using his grace left his tongue free to worship the sensitive bundle of nerves he loved so much. Gabriel loved nothing more than to go down on you. If you were to ask him, he loved it more than sex. Your taste, your sounds, everything.

Feeling yourself getting closer, you gripped his hair, trying to get him closer, which was impossible. “Fuck, baby.” You moaned, your head pushing back into the pillow. He hummed against you, sucking on your clit some more. “Gabe!” You cried out as you came, your thighs tightening around his head.

Gabriel slowed his movements and released his grip, letting your breath start to even out. “Yummy.” He grinned, moving to lay over you.

“Still fucking amazing.” You grinned.

“Get some sleep, sweet cheeks. I can tell you’re tired. We’ll have more fun in the morning.” He kissed you gently before laying next to you on his back, pulling you to lay on his chest. “Sleep well, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
